switching spirits
by alex phantom
Summary: maddie goes to check on her son only to find that her son isn't there instead its the amity park ghost! danny phantom how will she take it?....just read the story
1. waking up to a suprise

Ok lets get this strait…I'm new at this whole "writing" thing, I'm more of a cartoonist myself so please don't bug me about anything.

Danny Phantom and all related character are copyright Butch Hartman

Now on to the story!

"Danny wake up!" Maddie Fenton yelled up the stairs to her 14 year old son, Danny Fenton "you'll be late for school if you don't hurry up!" she was starting to get annoyed, after about and hour before she got tiered and headed up stairs to see what was taking him so long to get ready. When she arrived upstairs she was horror struck to see a boy with snow white hair tossing and turning in bed this wasn't her son it was the ghost boy of amity park, Danny Phantom.

"What have you done with my son you spectral freak!" Maddie yelled at the ghost not realizing that Danny phantom was her own son. You see Danny's parents were ghost hunters and were used to Danny phantom attacking the town so if they saw a ghost the first reaction would be: ATTACK

"Mom what are you talking about" Danny asked not realizing he was still in ghost form as he walked to the bathroom. Maddie had no clue how to react when she saw the ghost walk into her bathroom.

"You're not my son ghost boy!" she yelled ready to attack.

"Ghost boy what are you talking about?" he asked looking confused. He realized what she was talking about when he saw his reflection in the mirror, he didn't want to expose himself and made up a lie about his human half.

"Oh you mean Danny Fenton?" he asked trying to make it sound real "he's a friend of mine and said I could stay the night, he said to call you mom" Danny told her thinking she wouldn't buy it but strangely enough she did!

"Well what about my son?" Maddie said with a worried tone in her voice "is he all right?" she asked a bit confused but less worried than before.

"You see me and Danny decided to switch lives for a day" he lied quickly "he's in the ghost zone right now with a friend of mine"

"Won't they attack him?" Maddie asked obviously realizing this ghost was sane.

"No we ghosts aren't evil just bored that's why I made friends with Danny, he seemed fun and now my life is way more exciting!" Danny said truthfully being a ghost had some exciting parts to it.

"Well what am I going to tell jack." Maddie asked looking worried about what would happen to the ghost. "He hates ghosts more than anything!" Maddie was being a bit protective about this ghost.

"Let me handle it" Danny said calmly as he walked down the stairs to the basement. "Do you mind if I look through your ghost files? I could probably sort it out for letting me stay I really appreciate it."

"That would be great! Maybe you could take Danny's place at school for the day!" Maddie said happily, she already had a lunch ready since her Danny had refused to buy a lunch from the school (A.N: remember the lunch lady incident)

"Ok phantom come on school starts early today!" Maddie told him "you're as slow as Danny!" she laughed, she called him phantom since if she called him Danny everyone who found out would be confused.

Danny trudged downstairs and ate his breakfast, grabbed his lunch and rushed out the door, he was about to fly when Maddie looked out the door at him and he decided to run and at least try to act normal.

As he ran he got a lot of people starring at him until out of nowhere Valerie gray came flying out of nowhere on her ghost board, he was about to fly off when Maddie came out of nowhere it seemed she had been following him making sure nothing happened at school.

"Leave him alone" Maddie shouted at the other ghost hunter who didn't dare look at the stronger hunter as she flew of.

"thanks I've been having trouble with her lately" Danny sighed with relieve this day was turning out better that expected, he was glad that he didn't change for two reasons:

the whole town would have seen

Maddie was watching

Sorry if this chapter was short but it's my first time writing a story

This whole story takes place in one day but it might change depending on my mood


	2. fllowing

**Danny phantom and all related characters are copyright Butch Hartman**

**Thanks to everyone who sent reviews! I'm glad you liked it but unfortunately some people were confused, didn't like it and thought Maddie was out of character so to those people:**

**I'm sorry you were either confused or didn't like it but it will all turn out fine in the end and Maddie still doesn't trust Danny...**

**Back to the story!**

"Wow that was close" Danny thought as he jumped up and flew, just a few minutes ago he almost gave his secret away but that was over and he could relax now…but wait a minute his mom was still trailing him

"I guess she really doesn't trust me" he laughed to himself,

"Well I'd be freaked out to if I saw my son replaced with a ghost!" Danny said out loud as he remembered she couldn't here him up here,

"Oh well as long as she isn't attacking...yet" he was worried that his mom didn't trust him enough yet, he'd just have to gain her trust no matter what.

Danny looked down for his mom and saw a huge ball of ectoplasmic goo. It was fired by his mom, Danny was about to fly down when she called up:

"Sorry wrong button!" she said looking guilty.

**Maddie's pov**

"Wow I can't believe he thought I didn't know!" I still couldn't believe he was what people called a halfa, when I wasn't acting normal that morning it was because I had found out from vlad that phantom wasn't just a ghost he was human!

"I swear I'll find out who he is!" she thought after the shock from this morning she had just recovered from, she was ready to find out even if it meant tracking him down all the way to the ghost zone!

"As soon as I find out I'll call Jack and jack can decide what to do with him." I smiled Jack always wanted a ghost to mess with and find out about it…this would be a great discovery!

I followed him until we reached the parking lot of Casper high, phantom flew behind a tree as I followed him, he carefully looked around and before I could do anything two blue rings appeared around his waist, one moved upwards as the other moved down and he started to change, the black shirt turned into a red and white one, the black pants were replaced with blue jeans, his white hair replaced with black hair and his glowing green eyes changed into blue ones…he changed into my son

**(a.n: no I don't feel like leaving you with a cliffhanger so lucky you!)**

"ok good no one saw me change" Danny said looking around again but still saw nobody since he thought Maddie had forgotten about him and gone home. Danny ran into school just thinking about how close he was to getting exposed he was about to head to his locker when the bell rang,

"Dude what took so long!" tucker asked curiously looking at Danny gasping for breath

"Another ghost attack right?" Sam asked looking bored

"No I forgot to change back into human a form and my mom caught me as a ghost in bed!" Danny said making sure no one was listing. The three friends dashed into class and took the seats in the back. Halfway thought the class something happend

**See I said I would update soon…if you're still confused or hate it just forget it because that's the best I can do this is only my first story…after one nasty comment I was actually thinking of deleting this story like the first on but thanks to **Horselvr4evr123**'s comment I felt better and decided I'd continue! So this story chapter is dedicated to her.**


	3. secrets revealed

**Ok I'm back and I just realized how short these chapters have been and I am sooooo sorry I have no clue what I'm doing here but I will try to make them longer I promise now on to the story!**

Principal Ishyama walked into the room looking around the class

"Mr. Fenton I think you'd better see this." She said grimly as Danny followed her

"Whatever it was tucker did it!" Danny shouted thinking he was in trouble.

"no Mr. Foley did not do this" she said pointing to a small TV on her desk, the channel that was on was ghost watch, with maddie surrounded by reporters as she explained that the ghost boy was her son.

"What how could she do this to me!" Danny shouted as ishyama looked at him confused

"What does she mean when she says you're the ghost boy Daniel?"

"It means that I can do this…" Danny said as he changed into his alter-ego Danny phantom, ignoring her look of shock he changed back into a human.

"Promise that you won't tell?" he asked hanging his head in shame, principal ishyama nodded,

"I can try but the parents will tell there kids and soon everyone will know" she said gravely "so if people find out just know that I didn't tell them." She said sympathetically as Danny trudged out the door looking grave.

When Danny got home the first thing that happened was jazz pulling him into her room and hiding him in a closet?

"Jazz cut that out!" Danny yelled before she closed the door

"I can't didn't you hear what happened today!" she yelled but before Danny could say yes jack Fenton came barging in and grabbed Danny into a back breaking hug….

"Why didn't you tell me you were the ghost boy!" jack yelled happily, obviously happy

"Mom said you hated ghosts…" Danny said pushing his dad away before he broke something

"Well that's stupid, I love ghosts just hate how they always get away!" jack said giving maddie a puzzled look

"I didn't know that" maddie said blushing, as Danny looked at her angrily

"How could you expose me like that?" Danny yelled feeling like he could never trust her again

"Danny you don't understand I jus-"she started to cry and passed out.

**Omg this is so short, sorry guys but I'm running out of ideas…I feel like giving you a sneak preview for chapter 4**

"**Hey ghosty…" angel said to me as I shut my locker**

"**Stop calling me ghosty!" I whispered "besides I don't want anyone to find out my secret!"**

"**Danny you saw the news everyone knows" she told me "I only stopped hunting you because you explained the truth but I doubt Valerie will be as forgiving." She said, angel was a ghost hunter like Valerie gray but she would actually listen to the truth.**

**That's all for now and once again sorry for how short this chapter is….I'll make the next chapter the longest yet**


End file.
